capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Potential Fakemon Names
Have a cool idea name for a Fakemon? Hit edit and make your list. Linking to Fakemon is prefferred, but only optional, to understand your refrences. 4 ~'s will sign your edit. Thoraxe Hydrant Vectol and Vectol.2 ' Vectol: *Scorbit = Scorpion+Bit (Referring to both biting and binary) *Virachne (Virus + Arachne) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Vectol (corruption of vector) Vectol.2: *Scorbyte = Scorpion+Byte (Referring to both biting and bytes.) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Usbacteria (USB + Bacteria) *Teserak (corruption of tesseract, plus sounds similar to arachnid) 'Atom 1 and Atom 2 *Deutron (Deuterium (i.e. Hydrogen-2) + neutron) *Heliotope (Helium + isotope) *Hydron (Hydrogen) Rainbow Serpent 1 and Rainbow Serpent 2 *Chromasp (chromat + asp) *Kalydragon (kaleidoscope + dragon) *Kalyvern (kaleidoscope + wyvern) *Rainboa (Rainbow + Boa) Eronze, Erion, Erace (Temporary) *Erasmelt (Era + Smelt, as in the era humans learned to smelt ore) *Erabuilt (Era + Built) *Eratel (Era + Telephone or "tell", as in commincation in the digital age) Platypunk, Platypunch ' *Platypunt *Platypunch *Platypup and Platypro *Muaysupial *Sparsupial *Battylpus 'Quecko, Quezaliro (Uncomfirmed) *Ketza/Cetza (Aztec backwards, pronounced the same as "Quetza" as it Quetzalcoatl) *Ketzacoatl/Cetzalcoatl *Ketzatl/Cetzatl *Quetzuma (Quetzal + Montezuma) *Quecko (Quetzal + gecko) (for the prevo) Light Bulb 1 and Lightbulb 2 *Voltex (Volt + Cortex) *Neuralord (Neuron + Halogen + Lord) *Haloccult (Halogen + Occult) *Tesluz (Tesla + Luz) *Lampere (Lamp + Ampere) *illument (illuminate + mental) *filamental (filament + mental) *Screwatt (Screw + Watt) *Illoume (Illuminate + Coulomb) *Volamp (Volt + Lamp) *Lumini (Lumière + Mini) *Wattery (Watt + Energy) *Denbrite (Dendrite + Bright) and Luxon (Lux + Axon) *Cerebulb/Cerebrulb (cerebral/bulb) *Psylon (psychic/pylon) *Lamprite/Lampright (Lamp+Bright) stage 1 *Volluminate (Volt+Illuminate) stage 2 *Intelectrical (electrical + intellect) Psychic Mantis and Prevo *Mantician (Mantis + Magician) Enigmantis (Engima + Mantis) *Gypsect (Gypsie + Insect) Mindtis (Mind + Mantis) *Larvacle (Larva + Oracle) *Glimite Kidling, Pyroat, Flairees ' *Charkid (Charcoal + Kid) *Capricoal (Capricorn + Coal) *Taphromet *Tephracorn *Burnoat (Burn/Goat) *Stampyro (Stampede/Pyro) 'Mosquito 1 and Mosquito 2 ' *Sanguito (Sangre (spanish word for blood) + Mosquito) *Bleeter (Bleed + Skeeter) *Pokito (Poke / Poquito + Mosquito) *Aedeggy (Aedes Aegypt + Leggy) *Aegygnat / Egygnat (Aedes Aegypt + Gnat) *Mzgeeto / Mzpeedo (Mosquito + onomatopoeia / + Speed) *Poignat (Poison + gnat; pun for poignant) 'Electric Chameleon line ' *(1) Telsion (Tesla(changed slightly + Ion) *(2) Chameleohm (Chameleon + Ohm) *Slatic *(3) Chamelibolt (Chameleon + Lightning bolt) *Chalumeon 'Moustached Monkey *Janarin ( Corrupted Chinese for Guardian- Jian Hu Ren + Tamarin- moustached monkey) Gibbudda (Gibbon + Buddha) Gibbodi (Gibbon + Bodhi) Taorang (Tao + Orangutan) *Capuddha (Capuchin + Buddha) *Orangutao (Tao + Orangutan) *Bonobeard (Bonobo + Beard) - Orangustache (Orangutan + Mustache) *Monklee (Monk + Bruce Lee) Oranguddha (Orangutan + Buddah) Sabertuft, Ice Lynx ' *Felice (Feline + Ice) *Smilice (Smilodon + Ice) *Glycerion (Glacier + Lion) Scimitundra (Scimitar + Tundra) *Sabertuft *Calicold (Calico + cold) *Katundrafe (Cat + tundra + catastrophe) *Catnip (Cat + nippy, both teeth and cold) *Arctiger (Artic + Tiger) *Saberic (Saber + Artic) *Glacythe (Glacier + Scythe) *Rimekat *Frinx (Freeze + Lynx) *Sabrice (Saber+Ice) stage 2 *Fanglad (fang + glad) Flang (derivated from the first, the name of a miner's double edged pick) 'Sphinx 1 and Sphinx 2 *Miragriff (Mirage + Griffin) and Miraregal (Mirage + Regal) *Pharinx (Pharaoh+Sphinx) stage 2 *Forsite/Fursite (Four/Fur+Sight) stage 2 *Anublind (Anubis+blind) stage 1; Sphinubis (Sphinx+Anubis) stage 2 Disguised Chupacabra *Wolvour (Wolf + Devour) Fleezy (Fleece + Sleazy) *Macabrao (Macabre + Aoao) *Discabra (Disguised + Chupacabra) *Devaoaour (Devour + Ao Ao) *Dupacabra (Dupe+Chupacabra) Smashiary ' *Sekaratery (Secretary + Karate) Capoairy (Capoeira + Airy, sound like Secretary) *Clobbird (clobber+bird) 'Fantasmare Prevo *Foaltergeist (Foal + Poltergeist) or Coltergiest (Colt + Poltergeist) *Fearfilly (Fearfully + Filly) *Knightmare (Nightmare is a mythical creature; Nightmare + Mare; Could add in dex entry thing about it being an anti-hero of sorts--play on dark horse mythological archetype) *Neighmare (Neigh + Nightmare) *Occolt (Occult + Colt) *Hauntrot (Haunt + Trot) *Equuspectr (Equus + Spectre) *Hequus (Heck Hell + Equus) *Calacolt (Calaca Day of the Dead Skeletons + Colt) *Whispony/Wispony (Whisper/Wisp+Pony) *Fantasoal *Illusiquine (Illusion + Equine) Patama and Machima and Yacuma *Dryorb, Zephorb, Nymphorb (Nymph/Zephyr/Dryad + Orb) *Spyrad, Spirephyr, Spirymph (Spirit + Nymph/Zephyr/Dryad) *Drapsody (Dryad + Rhapsody), Zepera (Zephyr + Opera), Naicturne (Naiad + Nocturne) *Spiriad (Spirit + Dryad), Pantempest (Phantom + Tempest), Marage (Marine + Marage) *Umbrosia (Umbra + Ambrosia), Currentity (Currentity), Fantasia (Fantasma + Sea)/Entitide/Entide (Entity + Tide) Monkey 1, Monkey 2, Monkezuma ' *Monkezuma first form *Capuchuen (Capuchin, chuen word for monkey) *Xochimp (Xoxhicalco city+ chimp) *Tamajaw (Tamarin, ajaw word for king) *Apetec (Ape + Aztec. I think most of these are way too complicated. Pokemon names should be simple or clever.) *Mayankey (Mayan + monkey) *Mayamate (Mayan + primate) ---> Monkezuma ---> Gorilizotl (gorilla + Ahuizotl) 'Musburry Evolution *Ivett (Ivy, Ferret) *Busherette (Bush + Ferret) *Bermine (Berry+Ermine) Kitling ' *Pawnic (Paw Sonic) *Kittar *Felimber (feline limber) *Calimber (cat limber) *Sonicub (Sonic + cub) *Prankub (prank+cub) *Kittle (Kitten + Little) 'Gold Pixie Legend *Eidol (Eidolon + Idol) *Doradol (Dorado + Idol) Poison Mushroom (Mushroom 1) *Trupple (Trouble + Truffle) *Kertrufle (Truffle + Kerfufle) *Fungeous (from Fungus) *Shruffle Poison/Grass Mushroom (Mushroom 2) *Nicelium (Nice + Mycelium) *Lavishroom (from lavish, refering to the flowers) *Chloroshroom *Mosshroom *Foreshroom (Forest + Mushroom) *Flourishroom *Gramashroom (Grama- Pasture of grass of plains of South America and western North America) *Boleaf (fromthe Bolete mushrooms that grow on its back) Lumishroom (Mushroom 2.5) *Lumishroom (Luminent + Mushroom) *Electramanita (for the Amanita mushrooms growing on its back) Perishroom (Mushroom 2.75) *Expungus (Expired + Fungus) *Cadaviscid (Cadaver + Viscid) *Sporished (Spore + Perished) *Myvoid (Mycoid (fungus-like) + Void) * *Penguins 1rst and 2nd stage *Adelly (Corruption of Adelie) *Pebblin (Pebble +Penguin) *Muscarya (from Amanita Muscaria, the mushrooms growing on it) Fossil Neck 1, Fossil Neck 2 *Armatike (Arma + tike) *Armaturon (Arma + turon... because...turon) Poison Vial 1, Poison Vial 2, Poison Vial 3 *(1) Chemishell *(1) Puptrid (Putrid + Pup) *(2) Arsenid (Arsenic + Arachnid) *(3) Fumighast (Fumigation + Gas + Ghost) *Stage 1: Capsushroud *Stage 2: Cankeraith *Stage 3: Carcinogheist Galaxy Turtle 1 and Galaxy Turtle 2 *Asturtoid (Asteroid + Turtle) and Meteortois (Meteor + Tortoise (last e dropped for size)) *Shelloroid (Shell + Asteroid) *Galaxagos (Galaxy + Galapagos) *Galaxagy (1) Galaxagos (2) (Galaxy + Galapagos) *Gravapin (Gravity + terrapin) *Gravitice (Gravity + ice) Grass Elephant 1 and Grass Elephant 2 *Sproutrunk (Sprout + Trunk) stage 1 *Forusk (Forest + Tusk) stage 2 *Eleaf (Elephant+Leaf) stage 1 *Phantree (Elephant+Tree) stage 2 *Elephern (Elephant+Fern) stage 1 *Rootusk (Root+Tusk) stage 2 *Palmtrunk (Palm tree + trunk) --> Palmtusk(Palm tree + tusk) '''-'''first evo: Eleafant/Eleaflant/ Based on Elephant+ Leaf -second evo: Trunkidae Based on Trunk (as in tree trun and an elephant's trunk) and Elephantidae, the family elephants are in. Bug Waifu/Husbando 1, Bug Waifu/Husbando 2, Bug Waifu/Husbando 3 *(1) Insackt (insect + sack) *(2) ♀/♂ Baboth (baby + moth) *(3) ♀ Swoonwing *(3) ♂ Distingoth (distinguished + Moth) Ghost Lantern 1 and Ghost Lantern 2 *Whispern (Wisp+Lantern) Stage 1 *Phantern (Phantom+Lantern) Stage 2 Storm Dog family. *First Form - Dripup (Drip + Pup) *Final Form - Labrastorm (Labrador + Storm) Plant Mimic armor family. *First Form - Daffadillo (Daffodil + Armadillo) *Final Form - Pangolush (Pangolin + Lush, as in lush growth, or even Bush) Leaf Mask Ghost family. *First Form - Loneleaf (its current name should stay the same, it's perfect) *Final Form - Thornlorn (same as Forthorn, Forlorn + Thorn, but that name sounds too much like Ferrothorn) Pepper Hare family. *First Form - Chililop (Chili + Lop) *Second Form - Rabbanero (Rabbit + Habanero) *Final Form - Jackalokia (Jackalope + Bhut Jalokia, aka the Ghost Pepper, the world's hottest pepper) Dragon Boat family. *First Form - Yggdragon (Yggdrasil, Norse beginning of the world + Dragon) *Final Form - Dragnarok (Dragon + Ragnarok, Norse end of the world)